Ich bin nicht allein
by Neonraku
Summary: Italia se esta comportando de forma extraña desde por la mañana y Alemania no sabe el porque, en medio de la segunda guerra mundial ¿que es lo que el pasa a Italia? nyoitalia!xAlemania.


Era una mañana como cualquier otra, al despertarme y ver una italiana dormida en mi cama, provocándome así la misma pregunta de todas las mañanas: ¿Cuándo había entrado a mi cama? M el levante y cogí el uniforme y me fui al baño, no me cambiaria con ella al lado, su sueño era profundo, demasiado profundo, ni si quiera se dio cuenta de cuando Inglaterra entro a su campamento, y la cogió como rehén, provocando así otro de mis dolores de cabeza.

Al salir del baño la mire dormir un rato antes de despertarla, su cara era de completa paz, casi me hacia olvidar que estaba en medio de una guerra, sentí un flujo de emociones arremolinándose dentro mío, decidí cortar ese momento y así dejar de sentir esas cosas, ya era hora de que se pusiera a armar jaleo por ahí aunque eso arruinara toda la paz de mi casa.

-¡ITALIAA, DESPIERTAA! ¿QUE HORA CREES QUE ES?

-Vee… ¿La hora del desayuno?- preguntó con total naturalidad, frotándose el ojo.

\- _Nein*_. Tienes que entrenar.

-P-Pero… A-Alemaniaaa~, el deayunoo… Yo quiero pasta~… Vee… ¡ _Germaniaaa*_!- y ahí está nada mas despertar primera jaqueca del día, ¿Quién desayuna pasta?... Italia… Nadie más puede desayunar pasta… Ella, solo ella.

\- No. Ayer querías dormir más, si duermes mas no hay desayuno, un soldado cumple con los horarios establecidos.

-V-Vee… Pasta…- murmuro con un deje de tristeza, tanto le importaba solo es un plato de pasta, si fueran wurst pues bueno al seria… ¿Pero pasta?

-Vamos, después de entrenar tenemos una reunión con Japón.

-Sii~- se sentó en la cama me miro fijamente, permaneció así algún tiempo, demasiado para mi gusto.

-I-Italia… ¿Tengo algo en la cara?- mi pegunta pareció sacarla de donde quiera que estuviera a la vez que un leve sonrojo apareció en su cara.

-N-No… solo pensaba que el flequillo te queda bien…Lud…- ¿flequillo?... Si no llevo flequillo-

-E-Es que cuando estabas durmiendo te mire un rato… S-Solo eso…

Italia y sus malditos delirios mañaneros… ahora porque me dice eso, ¿Le gusta incomodarme al punto de la mañana o qué?

-Deja de decir tonterías y vístete, esta vez no te vas a librar del entrenamiento, ¿entendiste?- le ordene saliendo de mi cuarto esperando una respuesta que nunca llego.

Espera fuera de la casa a que la italiana estuviera lista, con su característica coleta y su rulo anti-gravitatorio y esa sonrisa bobalicona que tanto me gustaba ver… espera… ¿me gusta su sonrisa?... no, no puede ser eso… cuando ya la sentí bajar las escaleras me puse firme y salí de mis pensamientos

-¿Lista?- pregunte de forma autoritaria

-¡Lista, _capitano*_!- contesto haciendo el saludo militar y ensanchando su sonrisa.

El entrenamiento fue más raro de lo normal, Italia estaba muy callada y mas distraída de lo normal, incluso superando la vez que tiro la anilla de la granada y ella se quedo con esta.

Corría detrás mío, sin quejarse como normalmente haría y mirando al suelo, y luego en los ejercicios hacia todos mal y si le preguntaba qué hacer si se encontraba con Francia o Inglaterra, no respondía con la misma frase de siempre, agitar unja bandera blanca y rendirme antes ellas como una buena italiana, nada solo contestaba monosílabos.

Llego el momento de la reunión con Japón y estoy seguro de que el también noto la distancia que mostraba la italiana. Ya que no hubo que explicarle las cosas de forma que entendiera y de vez en cuando suspiraba algún "vee"

Al llegar a casa no entro cantando que quería pasta para cenar, solo se sentó en el sofá y me miro fijamente otra vez.

-I-Italia… yo… Qu- la voz quebrada de Italia resonó por la habitación.

-Alemania… mis superiores han decidido… Q-Que dejare de f-formar par-parte del… Ej…e y me aliare… a los a-aliados…-aprovecho su flequillo para taparse los ojos pero era demasiado obvio que estaba llorando, no sabía que decir, mi mente estaba en blanco. Italia con los aliados, mecánicamente calcule las probabilidades de que eso fuera algo bueno o algo malo, y estas eran bastante buenas, ella podría entorpecerlos bastante y así podría avanzar y encima tener que tener menos una carga y u ejercito inútil.

-yo…yo no quiero estar en contra de Alemania, n-no puedo pelear… e-en contra de Alemania…y-yo no puedo…- ella estaba aun con la cabeza gacha mientras decía eso, mientras que ella estaba llorando por ello, yo pensando en cómo me beneficiaria por ello, me maldecí mentalmente por estos pensamientos. Ella era mi amigo, como puedo pensar en algo así, ella se va a ir con ellos…

Levante la vista y vi que ella me estaba mirando, su cara no mostraba esa sonrisa que ahora preferiría ver en vez de esos ojos tan tristes y rotos que siempre tenían unas expresión alegre, de repente añore mas esas sonrisa.

Pero ella no sonreiría en una situación así, ¿no? Solo estaba mirándome fijamente, esperando… ¿esperando a que?, como si se hubiera percatado de algo se levanto y se acerco a mi hasta quedar enfrente mío, forzó una sonrisa, era obvio que era forzada, ¿porqué forzaba una sonrisa?

-Alemania… Nosotros aunque estemos en bandos contrarios seguiremos siendo amigos, ¿verdad? - ¿Amigos?... somos amigos ¿no?- aun con todo Alemania… no se ha enterado- mostro una leve sonrisa, ¿enterarme de qué?- hoy volveré a Italia y pasare la noche con mi hermano y mañana tendré una reunión con los Aliados… Mañana será oficial… I-Italia dejara de formar parte del Eje…- recito todo me memoria como si fuera un robot, roto que se quedo programado en esas palabras.

Italia se ira y me dejara solo… sentí una presión en el pecho, si ella se iba no habrá desastres en la cocina cada vez que la usara o estropearía una exploración al enemigo por estar tarareando una canción y justo después contar un chiste o me pediría abrazos así porque si… solo habrá soledad y silencio…

-¿Estás de acuerdo Alemania?- de acuerdo… que si estoy de acuerdo… no se puede hacer nada en contra de la decisión de un superior.

- _Ja*_ …-

\- ya veo… entones _presto, Germania*_ -La italiana se despidió con una beso en la mejilla, dedicándome una son risa rota, provocando que algo hiciera clic dentro de mi e hiciera que ignorando todo mi orgullo, cordura o como lo quieran llamar, lo que sea pero eso provoco que abrazara a la italiana y le susurrara algo que nunca le había dicho a nadie.

- _ich liebe dich, bald italien*_ \- ella se separo rápidamente y me miro fijamente mientras sus ojos se llenabas de lagrimas y contestaba en un susurro _"ti amo, Germania*"_ cuando ella ya no puedo contener mas las lagrimas estas cayeron por sus mejillas a lo que sin darme cuenta reaccione a limpiarlas con mi pulgar y ella enterró su rostro en mu cuello y lloro aun mas mientras le acariciaba la cabeza con mi mano.

Al rato paro de sollozar pero las lágrimas seguían saliendo entonces me puse de pie y ella me miro fijamente a los ojos, con un movimiento rápido se puso de de puntillas y luego lo que sentí fue una leve presión sobré mis labios y cuando eje de notarla entendí que era una despedida, ya sin vuelta atrás.

A la mañana siguiente note mi rostro húmedo… ¿Estaba llorando? No… Alemania… no llora, me gire para despertar a la italiana cuando caí en la cuenta de que ella no estaría a mi lado por más mañanas, al ver su lado vacio, la verdad me golpeo muy duro, tenía que acabar esta guerra y ya… Tenía que recuperar a _Italien*_ necesitaba volver a sentir sus labios sobre los míos pero no con ese sabor triste y amargo. Acabaría con los Aliados por quitarle aquello que más quería, a SU _Italien_.

La guerra ha acabado y he perdido… no solo he perdido a Italia, sino también a mi hermano, Rusia me ha arrebatado a mi hermano y ahora estoy solo.

Me encuentro en la frontera de Alemania, hace una hora que Ivan se llevo a Gilbert, en un coche negro, y ahora estoy solo, sentado al borde de la carretera, creo que estoy esperando a que vuelva con su risa molesta e irritante y su arrogancia pero no será así…

Al rato noto como una mano se posa sobre mi hombro.

- _Germania_ , te pondrás enfermo si te quedas aquí.

-¡Italia! ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- te dije que hasta pronto, por eso estoy aquí, ahora puedo quedarme contigo ¿verdad?- ella había cumplido su promesa.

-Vee… ¡Alemania! ¡Alemania!, pasta, quiero pastaa~.

Al menos mi dolor de cabeza ha vuelto y ya no estaré tan solo. Me estaba sonriendo de esa forma bobalicona que de alguna forma tanto había echado den menos.

- _Ja_ … si quieres cenamos pasta esta noche- empiezo a caminar con ella siguiéndome el paso

-¿me ayudaras?

- _ja_.-camino un poco más rápido para que ella lo haga.

-wiii~ voy a cocinar con _germaniaa_ ~- cuando me alcanza coge mi mano y la mueve de lado alado.

Definitivamente el día que decidí enfrentarme al descendiente del Imperio Romano no sabía dónde me metía, pero ahora creo que no importa si una escandalosa italiana me molesta, ya que ella cumplió la promesa que le hice, cuando pensaba que la olvidaría por hacerme amigo se Rusia.

Definitivamente los italianos son torpes, llorones y cobardes, pero ella siempre será mi italiana llorona, cobarde y torpe. Porque gracias a ella tengo a alguien a mi lado. Pero esto no se lo diré porque no sé muy bien cómo hacerlo, así que me lo quedare para mí.

 _Danke Italien._

traducciones:

 _*Nein- no en Alemán._

 _*_ _Germania- alemania en italiano._

 _*_ _capitano- capitan en italiano._

 _*_ _presto, Germania- hasta pronto, A_ _lemania._

 _*_ _ich liebe dich, bald italien-_ _Te amo, hasta pronto, Italia._

 _*_ _ti amo, Germania. Te amo, Alemania._

 _*_ _Italien- Italia en aleman._

 _*_ _Ich bin nicht allein- No estoy solo en alemán._


End file.
